


He’s got nowhere to go (but you don’t care)

by Thistley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fangs gets kicked out, Getting Together, Homeless Character, Homeless Fangs, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Protective Sweet Pea, Sharing Clothes, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley
Summary: “Sweet Pea marched up to him, pushing Jughead into the wall and jabbing a finger into his chest. “You’ll find a way. And in the meantime, Fangs will be staying with me. Are we clear?”Jughead pursed his lips. “You aren’t the leader here.”Sweet Pea released the hold on his shoulder and dusted his hands off. “No. You are. So act like it.””





	He’s got nowhere to go (but you don’t care)

“Some leader you are.”

Sweet Pea watched in anger as Fangs thrusted his jacket at Jughead. His eyes looked wet and shiny in the dim light. Sweet Pea surged forwards against the arms holding him back from decking Jughead in the face, but another set pushed him back. 

Fangs left in a rush, leaving them behind in the darkness. Sweet Pea broke free of FP’s arms to follow him. He heard the commotion as Jughead exiled Cheryl and Toni but all he could think was Fangs.

“Fangs!” He called. The figure ahead of him came to a stop at a brick wall and sank down against it. His head rested on his knees.

When Sweet Pea finally caught up, he noticed his shoulders were shaking. He was crying.  
“Fangs...I’m so sorry.”

Sweet Pea crouched beside him and rested a hand on his arm. The chill of frozen skin greeted him and Sweet Pea almost retracted his hand in shock. 

“It’s okay,” Fangs choked. “It’s not your fault.” He shivered violently in the rough breeze and brought his wrists to his eyes. 

Sweet Pea shrugged off his jacket and draped it around Fangs’ shoulders. “I told Toni, and Toni told Cheryl.”

Fangs looked up as sudden warmth encompassed him. He pulled the large jacket tighter around himself. “I was going to tell Toni anyway. This would have happened either way.”

“Put the jacket on properly,” Sweet Pea said, tugging at the leather. Fangs slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled it tight around him. Sweet Pea smiled slightly at how it was a few sizes too big.

“What am I gonna do, Sweets?” Fangs whispered into the darkness. He turned his head in the dark and Sweet Pea could make out the tear tracks on his cheeks in the dim, orange light. “My mom...”

Sweet Pea brought an arm around Fangs’ shoulders and pulled him closer to him. “I’ll help you.”

Fangs slumped against Sweet Pea and sent them both sprawling flat against the wall. 

“It’ll be okay, Fangs. You’ve got somewhere to stay tonight?”

Fangs sighed against Sweet Pea’s chest. “My mom is in hospital. I’ve been living in tent city, but now...” He shook his head. “I’ll find something.”

“Fuck off,” Sweet Pea scowled. “You’re coming with me.”

Fangs didn’t move from his position against Sweet Pea. “Sweets...how? If they catch you with me in Serpent territory, you’re done. And I’m not having you kicked out for me.”

Sweet Pea squeezed his shoulder. “No argument, you’re coming with me. We’ll sort it, okay? I’ll get your stuff and bring it to my tent.”

Fangs shuffled a bit and smiled up at Sweet Pea. “Thank you, Sweets,” he whispered. A stray tear slipped down his cheek and Sweet Pea wiped it away without thinking.

There was a pause before Fangs simply lay back against Sweet Pea and they sat, waiting until the time arose to move.

-

Sweet Pea shook Fangs awake from where he’d fallen asleep against him. “Come on Fangs, time to go.”

He stood and pulled Fangs up with him. They made their way back down to the Serpents in relative silence and Sweet Pea pulled Fangs into his tent.

“Wait here.” Sweet Pea made to leave but Fangs grabbed his wrist.

“Take your jacket,” he said.

Sweet Pea smiled at him and shook his head. “It’s alright. Be right back.”

-

Fangs huddled into Sweet Pea’s jacket. It wasn’t the first time he’d worn it but it felt different. He felt safe in it. Almost like he could forget everything that was going on.

Sweet Pea made his return a few minutes later with some clothes and a bag slung over his arms. Fangs smiled at him gratefully and pulled his stuff towards him. 

“Thank you, Sweets. But what will we do in the morning??” Fangs mournfully slipped the jacket off and handed it back to its rightful owner. 

“We’ll see when we get there,” Sweet Pea said as he pulled his shirt off and replaced it with another. Fangs averted his eyes as a rosy hue brushed over his face. He willed it down so that Sweet Pea wouldn’t notice. 

Fangs slithered beside Sweet Pea and pulled the blanket over him to try and quell the cold that was seeping in. They lay in relative peace and slowly drifted, unsure of what the following day would bring. 

-

When Sweet Pea awoke, it was to the sensation of a body next to him. He paused for a moment and looked beside him at where Fangs had moved to under his arm. He flushed a little and internally struggled in what to do next. He knew he should wake Fangs and move him from the area while Jones was still mad, but he looked so peaceful and quiet. 

Maybe they could’ve gotten away with it if what happened next hadn’t happened at all.

Sweet Pea froze in his tracks at the sound of someone approaching. One Jughead Jones pokes his head through the tent opening and Sweet Pea resigned himself.

Jughead stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow at the predicament that he was in.  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t see this. Sweet Pea, we need you out here.” With that he left, busy waking up other Serpents.

“Bloody Jones,” Sweet Pea whispered angrily to himself. “Want to deck him one.” 

“I wouldn’t do that,” a voice said from beside him and Sweet Pea almost jumped out his skin. Fangs was sitting upright and didn’t seem overly worried about how they’d tangled around each other as they’d slept. Sweet Pea relaxed a little at his lack of caring and smiled at him.

“You heard Jones,” he said. Fangs shot him a putting look and messed up his hair as Sweet Pea pulled on his jacket and shoes before getting up to leave.

The air was still chilly as winter descended upon Riverdale. Sweet Pea joined the gang at the trailers and waited for Jughead to talk.

“First day of our paid gig!” Jughead yelled to the crowd, a cheer following. Sweet Pea stood and glowered.

Jughead administered instructions and sent groups of Serpents on their way to protect Veronica and her other Northsider buddies. As soon as only a few Serpents were milling around, Sweet Pea cornered Jughead.

“Fangs.” He said.

Jughead looked at him tiredly. “Look, Sweet Pea. I had no choice.”

“He’s got nowhere to stay!” Sweet Pea shouted. “I know you know about his mom!”

Sweet Pea breathed heavily, anger clouding his mind. Jughead hung his head slightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I know, Sweet Pea, but the Serpents need this job.” 

Sweet Pea glowered at him. “You didn’t need to sacrifice Fangs for it.”

Jughead pushed past Sweet Pea and began to pace the length of a short nearby wall. “Look, I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Reinstate him,” Sweet Pea snapped, arms crossed.

“You know I can’t do that,” Jughead mumbles dejectedly. 

Sweet Pea marched up to him, pushing Jughead into the wall and jabbing a finger into his chest. “You’ll find a way. And in the meantime, Fangs will be staying with me. Are we clear?”

Jughead pursed his lips. “You aren’t the leader here.”

Sweet Pea released the hold on his shoulder and dusted his hands off. “No. You are. So act like it.”


End file.
